Under The Crimson Moonlight
by SaturnNights
Summary: What do you seek in the world? What do you seek in your life? After the fall of Beacon, Team RWBY shall discover what they wish for more than anything.
1. Ruby

**Hey everyone! Glad you could check out this story. A couple nights ago we actually had a surprise Blood Moon and then the idea for the story just went from there. I hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth.

* * *

 **Ruby.**

A long way from her home in Patch, Ruby wandered through the city of Mistral, the city she had fought tirelessly to get to along with her friends.

While the relief set in, the rejoicing was short lived as realization came back to them.

She had still lost one of her dearest friends, her team was no more and this new, greater threat was looming over them.

Even in victory, they still seemed to be losing.

Ruby stared up at the night sky, looking at the oh so familiar moon, it's pieces shattered and slowly drifting away.

 _"Not too different from us." She thought._

She couldn't have known how right she would be in just a few moments.

Ruby loosened her grip on her scythe, leaving herself at ease as she put it away.

Taking another look, she noticed something peculiar, the shattered pieces had begun to move.

"What the?" She said.

Ruby looked around, wondering if anyone had noticed the strange activity, but to her shock, she was alone.

The area filled with people not a moment ago, now deserted.

Ruby turned her gaze to the moon once more, only to find its shattered pieces taking shape, combining together with its other half, forming a full moon once more.

She was astounded, to anyone it would seem impossible, like a downright fairy tale.

But she couldn't deny what she was seeing was true.

A weird sensation began to alert her in the back of her mind.

All lights went out, leaving her bathing in the glow of the moonlight.

Eeriness surrounding her as another impossibility revealed itself.

The moon once glowing white, slowly dimming, changing its shade to a red rivaling Ruby's cloak.

Ruby continued to stare, not taking her eyes off it for even a second.

"Hey, kiddo, what are ya doing out here this late?" A voice called.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just…" Ruby trailed off a she looked behind her, seeing someone she had not expected.

"Dad?" Ruby said in confusion.

"Yeah, by the way, somebody missed you." Tai said, motioning to someone behind him.

Zwei ran over, immediately jumping into Ruby's arms.

"Awww, I missed you too." Ruby says.

"No welcome for me." Another voiced joked.

Ruby looked up, gasping at the sight.

"Not even gonna welcome your sis huh?" Yang said.

"Y-yang." Ruby stuttered.

"That's not all." Yang said.

Behind her appeared her once closest friends, the rest of Team RWBY.

"It's about time you showed up." Weiss said.

Blake just smiled, looking up from her book.

"But…what are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked.

"You are the only one who would know that Ruby." One final voice called.

As soon as that oh so familiar voice fell upon her ears, tears began to stream down from her eyes.

"P-Pyrrha?" Ruby whimpered.

Pyrrha stood before her, unchanged, looking as happy as she was before that day.

Images of Pyrrha's death raced through Ruby's mind, unrelenting in their torment.

Pyrrha stepped forward embracing Ruby, helping her to calm down.

"I'm sorry." Ruby whimpered, still sobbing.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault, besides, we know Pyrrha would not be mad at you." She pointed out.

"What?" Ruby asked in confusion.

With that said, Pyrrha faded away in a cloud of red dust, encircling Ruby before flying off into the night sky.

Taiyang and Zwei followed suit, leaving Ruby and her team be.

"Closure, unity, forgiveness, that is what you desire." Weiss spoke, her tone now more serious.

"We have shown what you seek, it is your choice to make it a reality." Blake spoke in the same tone.

"Good luck, young one." Yang spoke.

The three faded away, just like the others.

Ruby stood there for a moment before blacking out.

Waking up, Ruby took in her surroundings, she was in the same spot as before, still walking, weapon in hand, people crowding the city.

 _"That couldn't have been a dream." Ruby thought._

Ruby looked to the skies once more, only to find the shattered moon in all its nonexistent glory.

Ruby lowered her gaze and made her way back to Haven.

She plopped down on her bed in exhaustion.

Staring up at the ceiling, she chuckled at her daydream.

 _"Weird." She thought._

But the words they spoke rang in her head.

They were right about what she had been trying to achieve.

Closure for all this chaos, unity in bringing her team and friends back together and forgiveness for the one she could not save.

 _"They said I had a choice to make it a reality, but how?" She asked herself._

Ruby looked to her side, looking at the picture Team RWBY had taken all the while ago.

She smiled, reminiscing a bit.

"One step at a time." She whispered.

Tomorrow would be another day, she had made it this far, it was time for a new beginning and she would be the start.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for checking this out. There will be three more parts, one each for the rest of Team RWBY. Each one seeing what they truly desire. Thanks again for reading and have an amazing day.**


	2. Weiss

**Hey everyone, just wanted to say thanks for checking out my story last time. Last time Ruby was the first to see what the moon could really do, now, it's Weiss' turn.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

She looked out the window of the airship, viewing the ocean waves below.

Weiss Schnee, once the heiress to the Schnee family legacy, was now on the run.

She had escaped the imprisonment she had suffered from her father and was now hiding among cargo.

She had come this far and hopefully she would make it to Mistral soon.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, when all of a sudden, the unthinkable would once again happen.

With a small push, Weiss fell the floor.

 _"Oh great, turbulence." She sarcastically thought._

The airship shook for a few moments, Weiss trying to keep her balance, though with her heels that was proving to be difficult.

Just like that, within a second, it stopped.

No final push, no shaking, the airship was set back on course.

Weiss stood there for a minute, taking deep breaths as she tried to regain her composure.

After calming down, her curiosity got the better of her, as she ventured out of the cargo bay and into the fuselage.

Quietly sneaking out, she looked in confusion.

 _"Where is everybody?" She wondered._

With a bit less caution, Weiss stepped out, now simply walking slowly to the front of the ship.

 _"Maybe the pilot knows what's going on." She reasoned._

Opening the doors, she began to panic, noticing something very important missing from the airship.

There was no one flying it.

She stared at the empty seats, not taking her eyes off them.

 _"Okay, don't panic, we're still flying, it's probably just on autopilot." She thought._

Unfortunately the next moment, she would be proven wrong.

She had noticed the controls were unresponsive and remained unpowered.

"What, but how?" She uttered.

That's when the biggest shock hit her, looking out the window, she noticed the waves moving, but the airship was not.

The airship remained completely still in midair.

 _"What's going on?" She thought._

Looking a again, her eyes wandered as the light caught her eye.

Reflected on the ocean, the shades of the sea and the moon clashed as red reflected on blue.

Soon enough the glow had overtaken the airship, enveloping Weiss along with it.

With this glow, she began to feel dizzy yet so much more aware at the same time, almost as if she were dreaming.

She stumbled out of the control pit back into the main fuselage.

She had hoped to make it back to the cargo bay.

 _"I'm starting to lose it, maybe I just need some rest." She thought._

"Believe me Weiss, you're far from losing it." Someone said, behind her.

Weiss peered over her shoulder, gazing at who it was.

"Nice to see you too little sister." Winter said.

"But, what are you doing here?" Weiss questioned.

"Have you forgotten already?" Winter said.

"You're still in need of training, you may be an heiress, but you must be ready for anything." Winter stated.

"Haven't you heard?" Weiss asked.

"I'm no longer…the..." She trailed off, now noticing her surroundings.

She was no longer on the airship, she was back in Atlas.

 _"This must be a dream." She thought._

"You are no longer the heiress, but things can change." Winter said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"After the fall of Beacon, many turned on us, our father has taken things too far, however, take a look around you." Winter said, gesturing.

Weiss looked out the window, out of her former home.

Out there, the people looked up in praise.

Her family name, once despised and feared, now celebrated.

"A possibility for the better, our father's strangle hold on this kingdom is no more, now Atlas has a brighter future ahead." Winter told her.

Weiss looked down, a small smile forming on her face, before turning to her sister.

"But what do I have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"As I've said, this is only a possibility, in due time you will make choices, as you can see, when you left home for Beacon and now leaving home once again, you continue to effect those around you and soon enough, your choices will effect the rest of us, you will have to encounter your family again and hopefully you will be ready." Winter informs her.

Weiss looks and her, nodding with conviction and understanding.

Winter nods back, turning as if to leave.

"By the way, it may not seem like it, but your sister is very proud of you, just remember that." She says, fading away.

With those last words echoing in her mind, Weiss had awoken.

Her eyes slowly opening, she took a look around.

She had returned to the cargo bay, in the exact spot she had remained hidden.

" _It was a dream." She thought, a little disappointed._

But the words continued to replay in her head, the images she had seen remained.

It was only a matter of time before she reached her destination.

It may have been a dream but the words remained true.

She had made decisions on her own and changed so much, herself and the ones around her.

With a newfound confidence and drive, she made a declaration to herself.

She would confront her father, she would make that Atlas into a reality and she would restore her family name and everything she stood for.

She would be the spark of a new beginning.


	3. Blake

**Welcome back everyone, I hope you've been enjoying the story so far, it's been great to write for. It's Blake's turn now and with what happened after Volumes 3 and 4, this should be interesting.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

It had been a long day, thankfully, all had remained quiet that night in Menagerie.

The serene nature of the island seemed to overtake the atmosphere.

Walking alone that night was none other than Blake.

She needed time alone before it would all begin, before her mission to take back the White Fang.

They had aided in the destruction of Beacon, they had caused misery and death wherever they had roamed and now, it was time to set things right.

Blake's entire life had revolved around the group, whether she be part of it or not, supporting them in her early years, aiding them in their operations, leaving them, fighting against them and most of all, them bringing harm to the people she had cared for the most.

 _"Whatever it takes." Blake thought hesitantly._

She knew she would have to face Adam again, but this time, there would be no stopping, she only wished for peace, unfortunately, peace with him was not an option.

Blake had reached the beach, digging her toes into the sand and the waves washed ashore, the water reaching her ankles.

Blake yawned from the calming environment, all the time she had spent here, she had forgotten how beautiful her village was.

She stared out to the sea, wondering about the others.

Her thoughts were interrupted when everything suddenly changed.

The moonlight's tone had shifted to a red, covering the entire village in its disturbing albeit alluring light.

Her mood had changed to one more nervous but still remained somewhat calm overall, almost like surprise but still knowing there was no threat around.

Still, it was obvious the massive change would peak her curiosity, a rare act of nature that remained unanswered.

 _"Okay, this is strange, even by our standards." Blake thought._

Blake did what she could to move, removing her feet from the sand and made her way to the ocean, splashing water in her face to calm herself down a bit.

As she moved her hands away, she saw her reflection.

Of course it was herself staring back up at her, but something seemed off, she looked a bit older, more calm and collected.

Her reflection soon parted as the movement of the waves picked up speed, however they would slow down and stop just a second later, revealing another image.

In the waves was the older version of Blake, standing before a crowd of Faunus.

It was them, the White Fang.

Blake marveled at the sight, it was her, leading them.

The older Blake seemed to be speaking from a podium on stage, the crowd of Faunus cheering as she spoke.

Suddenly, someone joined her, walking on stage, was a white haired girl, she hugged Blake then shook her hand as people took photos, before they both signed a sheet of paper, a new Faunus equality treaty.

 _"Weiss?" Blake thought._

The image slowly started to dissipate, leaving Blake astonished at what she had just witnessed.

Blake waded out of the water, trying to process what she'd seen in her mind.

 _"The stress is just starting to get to me, I do have a huge responsibility on my shoulders." Blake reasoned._

"Blake?" Someone called out.

Blake turned, her eyes going wide at who she saw.

Down along the shore of the beach, was Yang.

 _"Or maybe I'm just going crazy." Blake thought._

She couldn't believe it, In fact, she didn't.

 _"It has to be another illusion." Blake thought._

That's when her thoughts seemed to be confirmed when she noticed what had surrounded Yang.

Around Yang, the beach seemed to have ended, instead, Yang seemed to be standing in a forest trail, her motorcycle right next to her.

Still, it didn't stop Blake from breaking down, she fell to her knees and just let the tears out.

She could hear the soft footsteps coming closer and closer, until finally the blond stood before her.

Blake had prepared for this moment and even then, she was still terrified.

She winced, looking away, waiting for the worst.

That's when it happened.

The next thing she knew, she was being lifted back onto her feet by Yang, Yang's eyes being covered by her hair.

Blake remained silent, awaiting what was to happen.

Yang wrapped the arm she hadn't lost around her, pulling her in closer.

"Yang." Blake said.

Just like that, Yang had pulled her in closer, bringing her in for a kiss.

Blake's eyes remained open from the shock initial shock, but as the kiss went on, they slowly started to shut.

Different thoughts raged in Blake's mind.

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"Is this really Yang?"_

 _"This has to be an illusion."_

 _"Still, if it is, from what I saw earlier…is this…what I want?"_

Yang broke the kiss, still leaving her arm around Blake, now wrapping her other arm around her to bring her into her embrace.

Blake returned the gesture, saying the words she had wanted to for so long.

"I'm sorry." She said.

She could hear Yang let out a little chuckle before she had replied.

"I know." Yang whispered.

Blake smiled, she had been forgiven.

The red moonlight began to fade and with that, so did Yang.

"Wait!" Blake called.

But it didn't help, Yang was gone.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up, jolting up with a gasp.

 _"Where am I?" She thought._

Blake looked around, realizing she was still on the beach, laying down in the sand, the night still serene as ever with the moonlight still glistening with it's normal glow.

Blake sighed.

 _"It was just a dream." Blake thought._

She could still feel the sensation on her lips from the kiss.

Blake blushed, the smile returning to her face from the memory.

 _"It may not have been real, but now, I know how I feel for her, one day, I will achieve my goal of equality, one day, I will be forgiven and one day, she'll know my true feelings." Blake vowed._

Blake stood there, looking out to the ocean once more.

 _"I will promise myself to you…Yang."_


	4. Yang

**Hello everyone. Welcome to the fourth and final part to the story. Obviously, Yang will be the focus and once again after everything that's happened to her recently, this should be enlightening to her.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

 _"Get there, I just have to get there." The constant thought repeated._

At this point, Yang had journeyed far, since leaving Patch.

She had made good pace and at this rate she would be able to catch up to Ruby in no time.

Yang had managed to overcome her trauma for the most part.

She used to live for the feeling of the rush and it was slowly returning to her as she rode her motorcycle in search of her sister.

Her thrill seeker attitude was coming back, but at the same time, she would never be the same Yang.

The deeper the wounds, the more time they take to heal and for her, it would be a long while.

Still, that wouldn't stop her from setting things right.

However, the farther Yang had gone, the more she had realized how alone she was.

She was journeying alone, no friends or family by her side.

Ruby had managed to have the remainder of Team JNPR to help her along, but Yang was on her own.

 _"Just like old times." Yang tried to convince herself._

As Yang thought over everything, drowsiness started to set in.

 _"What the?" She thought._

 _"I was wide awake just a second ago." She thought._

In her concentration, she hadn't realized the area around her started to change from the light being cast down.

The surrounding forest area now veiled with the red shading.

"Well, that's a new one." Yang said.

Yang looked up, seeing the source.

The moon, now glowing crimson, had encompassed remnant in its glow.

The light slowly crept towards Yang and upon reaching her, the weirdness had begun.

Her motorcycle suddenly stopped, without rhyme or reason.

Yang attempted to restart it, but it was a no go.

She sighed, deciding maybe a walk would be better for her anyway.

She got off Bumblebee and started pushing it alongside her as she walked down the trail.

Yang continued to walk for a few a minutes before having to take a break, her exhaustion catching up to her.

She sat on the ground, laying her head and back against Bumblebee.

"Tired already." Someone said out of nowhere, causing Yang to jolt up.

Yang took fighting stance only to drop her guard upon seeing who it was.

"Funny, could've sworn you'd make it farther." He slurred.

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang said in surprise.

"The one and only." Qrow said with a little bow, losing his balance.

"What are you doing here?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to show you the truth." He said.

"What does that mean?" Yang asked.

Qrow said nothing, instead, he poured the rest of the contents in his flask to the ground, pulling out a lighter and dropping it, lighting the small patch of the ground aflame.

"Funny when you think about it, the real Qrow would never waste a drink in his life." He said with a chuckle.

Yang just looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean, real Qrow?" Yang questioned.

No answer.

"Who are you?" Yang continued.

Still no answer.

Qrow just looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Watch the flames, they'll show you everything you need to know." He said.

With those words said, he vanished, burning away in a display of smoke and ashes.

Yang was still in disbelief over what she had seen.

 _"Either this is a bad dream or a really lame nightmare." Yang thought._

Still, Yang did follow his instructions, figuring that it couldn't do much harm.

She looked at the flames as they motioned with the wind.

She admired the beauty of fire, but still didn't know what the point was to all this.

Finally, that's when she saw it.

Two faces taking shape within the flames.

The first was easily recognizable as her own, but the second took her a moment to pin in down.

Finally after a couple minutes of trying to figure it out, she looked away, wishing she hadn't seen it.

The face was Blake's.

Yang ran to Bumblebee, trying so desperately to start it so she could get away.

But there was no leaving, the face just stared at her no matter where she moved.

She gave in, only upon looking back, they were gone.

The flame had died but in its place, two figures made from the flames stood.

It was Blake and herself, holding each other closely.

Yang noticed the looks in their eyes, they looked so…happy.

Then, it was all gone.

The Yang made from flames turned her back on Blake, not even wanting to look at her and pushing her away.

The Blake reached out for her, but it was met with neglect.

The Blake fell to her knees, a look of pure pain on her face, till finally she fell to the ground.

She lay down, he light slowly fading, till finally, her spark had gone out.

The Yang made from flames then looked at Yang, simply hanging her head, nodding no.

With that, The Yang had faded away as well, leaving Yang alone once more.

Yang put her hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeat.

The empty feeling she had inside had returned.

She realized her mistake.

 _"She only wanted to protect me, she may have known the damage, but it was for my sake." She thought._

She realized that turning her back on her would hurt them both.

 _"I need her." She finally figured it out._

All those times at Beacon, all the confessions, the friendship they had, she never knew how much she meant, until she was gone.

It may have hurt, but maybe she needed the wake up call to finally realize.

That's when she heard it.

The rustling of waves, crashing in the shore.

 _"What the?!" Yang thought._

Yang looked to her left, gasping at what she saw.

It was Blake herself, looking into the ocean on a beach.

"Blake?" Yang called out.

She saw Blake turn to look at her, seeing Blake's eyes go wide upon sight, looking at the forest around her then finally breaking down as she fell to her knees.

 _"She really is hurt." Yang thought._

Yang knew what she had to do.

She stepped onto the beach, ready to comfort Blake.

 _"It might not really be her, but for now, I'll know I can." Yang thought._

Yang picked her up, wrapping the arm she hadn't lost around her.

"Yang." Blake said.

Yang took this moment to finally express herself.

She pulled Blake into a kiss.

She didn't want the moment to ever end, but she knew it had to.

Yang broke the kiss, still keeping her close.

That's when she heard the words.

"I'm sorry." Blake said.

Yang's heartbeat grew faster, making light of the situation to try and calm down.

"I know." Yang said.

Sure enough, the red light of the moon started to fade, along with everything around her.

As it all washed away, she could hear Blake calling out for her, but there was nothing she could do.

Yang gasped for air as she woke up, pushing herself onto her feet in a panic.

To her, it had all been a dream, just wishful thinking on her part.

Still, it felt so real and at that point she made a vow.

She would make that dream a reality.

She would confess to Blake.

She would give her heart away.

She would trust once more.


End file.
